


Их будущее

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты уверен? — наконец спросил Эрик, положив ладони Чарльзу на плечи, будто одобряя его выбор. Чарльз кивнул.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Их будущее

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2015.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3725548).

Эрик поймал взгляд Чарльза в зеркале и вопросительно поднял брови. Молчание длилось уже несколько минут — странная игра, как у обиженных детей. Но никто не отводил глаз.

— Ты уверен? — наконец спросил Эрик, положив ладони Чарльзу на плечи, будто одобряя его выбор. Эрик принял перемены с должным спокойствием — он привык к инвалидному креслу, которое возникло преградой между ними и их отношениями. Напоминанием о прошлых ошибках. Не только его собственных.

Чарльз кивнул. Он подался вперёд, взял с раковины стакан с виски и сделал крупный глоток.

Когда Эрик впервые сказал, что стоит восстановить школу, он и не рассчитывал, что Чарльз так легко согласится. Эрик лично достал из травы табличку с названием школы и повесил её на ворота, которые с тех самых пор никогда не закрывались. Чарльз занялся уборкой, безжалостно отправляя воспоминания о тех десяти годах одиночества в мусорное ведро. Эрик же просто смахивал пыль со старых фотографий. 

— Эрик, давай, — голос Чарльза прозвучал твёрдо и уверенно. 

Эрик скрестил руки на груди. Он отвёл, наконец, взгляд от напряжённого лица Чарльза, хмурящего брови, и прищурился, пристально следя за опасной бритвой, парящей в воздухе. В повисшей тишине, не прерываемой даже дыханием, звук наточенного лезвия, скользящего по коже, был подобен грому среди ясного неба. 

Длинные локоны, обрезанные ножницами несколькими минутами раньше, лежали у ног Эрика. Чарльз закрыл глаза и вцепился пальцами в подлокотники кресла. 

Бритва начала свой путь от кромки обстриженных волос у лба, неторопливо двигаясь к затылку. Эрик почти не шевелился и никак не касался стального инструмента. Он не хотел беспокоить Чарльза — тот попросил сделать это именно так.

Доверие — ключ к взаимопониманию. Никто не спрашивал Эрика, хочет ли он открыться. Чарльз был бесцеремонен в их первую встречу, но аккуратен позднее. Эрик знал — Чарльз доверял ему и сейчас, не слепо, но безгранично. Сквозь обман и чувство вины.

Поэтому Чарльз разомкнул веки. Он смотрел, не моргая, в их с Эриком отражение — будто ничего и не изменилось. Чарльз не провожал взглядом лезвие, касающееся то кожи, то полотенца, чтобы убрать излишки пены, он вглядывался в бездонное серое море, которое плескалось во взоре Эрика.

Чарльз запрокинул голову. Бритва лизнула его беззащитно подставленную шею, тронула щёку, прошлась поперёк линии челюсти. Чарльз сглотнул, явно ощутив холод лезвия на кадыке, и Эрик почувствовал, как натянулись его нервы, расшатанные алкоголем и депрессией.

Эрик наклонился. Бритва застыла над голубой жилкой, и Эрику показалось, что он слышит, как та пульсирует под сталью.

Пальцы Чарльза медленно разжались, отпуская подлокотник, и он протянул руку, погладил скулу Эрика. Лезвие отстранилось, а за ним и Эрик. 

Эрик вновь посмотрел в зеркало, силясь понять, что, а главное — кого он видит. Чарльз устал — это угадывалось в сеточке морщинок в уголках глаз, в улыбке, тронувшей его губы.

— Мне идёт? — теперь голос звучал иначе, казалось, он дрожал.

Эрик не ответил. Бритва сложилась в воздухе — Эрик отправил её обратно на полочку над раковиной. Он положил ладони на плечи Чарльза, уже не сведённые ожиданием, а расслабленные, словно вместе с волосами упал и груз ответственности. За себя, за сестру, за друга. 

Эрик не переживал, не задавал лишних вопросов. Он понимал, что так будет лучше — это было решением Чарльза, которое Эрик уважал.

Взяв махровое полотенце, Эрик осторожно вытер последние остатки пены с лица и головы. Коснулся кончиками пальцев затылка — осторожно, а после провёл ладонью, ощущая бархатистость кожи. 

Он вспоминал лагерь. Заключённых брили, чтобы избавиться от вшей, лишая и других болезней, вспыхивающих из-за отсутствия минимальной гигиены и отвратительных санитарных условий. Но Эрику никогда не сбривали волосы. 

Он наклонился и прижался лбом к макушке Чарльза. Зажмурился и мягко поцеловал, обняв Чарльза за шею. 

Это не избавление, это — новая жизнь. 

Их будущее — это выбор, осознанный и обдуманный. 

Их будущее — череда возникших нелепостей и попыток повернуть время вспять.

Их будущее — это они сами.


End file.
